Pincheegee
Push start to pink - Pincheegee Pincheegee is the sister of Scootcheegee, Scootchalleo, Scootchmee and Pinchalleo and Pinchmee, she is the prettiest female fakegee of the United 'Gees Galaxy, she is also a Leke Hewhaw kid who spends her time making herself prettier than any other girl weegee, she is also a model and is friends with Jellyeegee, Twinkleegee and other girl weegees, she is enemies with Jelly Otter, Pinch Raccoon, Twinkle, Wiki, Tini and the enemies of Weegee, she was created by Jellyeegee when she wanted a friend using 42eegee's Weegee Clone Maker by modifying the hair by making it blonde and long, made the eyes bright blue, changing the overalls and hat and changing the shoes to Pinch's shoes, she used to be in her v1 look looking like LriGee, but later she changed her dress and looks in her v2-v4, she looked at her mirror and said to herself "I don't look pretty at all", so she changed her looks by improving her hairstyle and making her hair more longer like her v1 look and more better and changes her crude dress to her more detailed dress in her v5 look, she looked at the mirror and she said "I forgot to change my eyebrows to blonde like LriGee", she changed her eyebrows to blonde and she looked like her v6 look, she found the dress and hat dull and not pretty, so she changed her dress and hat to a less dull look and she look more prettier than ever and got her job to be a model, she used to have normal overall buttons, but she went to Samalleo's Custom Overall Buttons store to replace the normal overall buttons with heart shaped overall buttons to mark that she is in love and is very pretty than any girl weegee and her v8 look was created, she later changed her bow to match Pinch's bow and did mi nor tweaks to her eye filling in the dark blue parts of her eye with light blue and her v9 look was made, she later removed floating pieces of hair creating her v9.1 look, her husband is ??? (she is deciding what Fakegee/Weegee Clone she'll marry), she lives in Disgee Planet, she also has an army called Pincheegee's Girl Weegee Army. Powers Pincheegee Virus: When she stares at someone they'll become a Pincheegee clone. Teleportation Push start to Pink: When she says push start to pink, you'll become a pink hairbow or a random pink item or a doll. Laser Vision Switch her Version Counterparts: She can change her Version counterparts from v1 look to her v9.1 look and her second alternate look. Trivia * This is the only page to have loads of pictures of Pincheegee. * She has a lot of versions pictures of herself, her other pictures are located on User:Peanuteegee. * Like Walleo, she has 2 alternate looks. * She is the most prettiest female fakegees in the United 'Gees Galaxy.Category:Mothers Category:Fakegees Category:Disney Fakegees Category:PB&J Otter Weegees Category:Recolors Category:Non-Recolors Category:Hand-drawn Fakegees